


The Making of a Home

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo injured, M/M, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin POV, Thorin Stressed, thorin is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is stressed about restoring Erebor, while taking care of Bilbo, who was injured during the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wasn't sure how to end this tale or if I needed to add more chapters. Leave me some comments if possible about what you think. thanks! :)

“Uncle?” Kili’s voice sounded in Thorin’s head. Thorin turned to face his nephew. “Yes, Kili.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Thorin didn’t concern himself with his tone. He had far worse things to worry about, especially now that the kingdom needed to be restored. Many rooms within the mountain had been destroyed to a degree and Thorin wasn’t sure where to begin first. Perhaps the mines below? Or the great hall? Thorin shook his head.

Kili placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder, rousing Thorin from his thoughts. “Thorin, are you well?” Thorin looked at his nephew, registering his presence. “Yes, just considering the whole of Erebor.” 

Thorin had considered allowing Fili and Kili to take charge of some of the restoration of the mountain, but he didn’t know if they could handle so much responsibility in their youth. He supposed that there was no time like the present to find out. 

“Kili, I need to meet with Bard and see how Dale is coming along. You and Fili will need to go to the town and arrange a meeting. See Balin before you venture out of the mountain. Tell him that there needs to be some records made up of the plans so far.” Thorin waited for a response from his nephew, but none came concerning the topic, only a nod. 

Thorin placed a hand upon his nephew’s shoulder, prompting his silence. “What is it, Kili?” 

“Bilbo…he’s asking for you.” Kili didn’t meet Thorin’s gaze. Thorin stiffened and bore his stare into Kili. 

“Where is he?” Thorin’s voice was sharp and serious. “Tell me.”

“His quarters.” 

Thorin rushed out of the grand room and made his way to Bilbo’s chamber. Bilbo had been resting ever since the mountain had been reclaimed and the Battle of the Five Armies won. Bilbo had been slightly injured during the battle, for which Thorin felt responsible. He had never wished harmed to come to Bilbo, but the gold lust had caused his mind to falter after discovering that he had forfeited the Arkenstone to the lakemen and wood elves. Thorin only wished he could have taken all of it back and not have pushed Bilbo away. He might have been safe if Thorin had not done so. 

Thorin reached Bilbo’s room and knocked quietly on the slightly ajar door before entering the room. Bilbo lay in bed, his chest bared, with a bandage wrapped around his midsection. His breathing seemed labored, but it could have been from waking up after sleeping for hours. Gandalf sat next to his bed, talking softly and helping Bilbo consume soup and bread. 

Thorin shut the door after quietly entering the room. He approached the other side of Bilbo’s bed and sat down next to his burglar. Bilbo turned to him and smiled. 

“How are you, my hobbit?” Thorin gently held onto Bilbo’s small hand, hoping that the gesture would soothe Bilbo, along with himself. He hated to see his dear burglar suffering. 

It was Gandalf that spoke instead of Bilbo. “He’s resting fine, Thorin. He’s going to recover nicely I should think.” 

Thorin nodded. “May we have a moment?” He glanced at Gandalf, who had begun to rise ever so slightly. “Of course, my dear fellow. Our hobbit needs more bread anyways. I shall go fetch him nourishment whilst you comfort him.”

With that, Gandalf made his exit. Thorin remained on the bed next to Bilbo, who looked very fragile. Thorin hated that he could not hold Bilbo in his arms at that moment. 

“You mustn’t stress over me,” Bilbo whispered. “I will be well soon enough.” His smile was small, but genuine. 

“My only regret is that you must sleep alone in here while you recover. I long to have you next to me at night, to wake up seeing you sleeping peacefully next to me.” Thorin’s heart ached at the thought of how much longer he would have to sleep alone without the hobbit. 

“My dear Thorin,” Bilbo said as he touched his dwarve’s cheek. “The time will pass by faster than you can blink. I will heal in time.” 

Thorin smiled at his brave hobbit. Bilbo was always brave, always showing strength for others even when he only needed to have strength for himself. 

“I love you, my dearest hobbit.” Thorin leaned close and kissed Bilbo’s lips. 

“And I you, Thorin.” Bilbo smiled at the dwarf, knowing that Thorin needed to hear the words more than he did for the time being. 

“Tell me of your plans for Erebor, King under the Mountain.” Bilbo smiled and sat up slightly. 

Thorin shook his head and smiled. Of course Bilbo wanted to know of the decorations that would be done to the many rooms within the kingdom. Hobbits always had an act for making a home cozy and warm. Thorin complied with his hobbit’s wish and spoke of the many ideas he had for the restoration. 

Thorin only left the room after Bilbo had fallen fast asleep once more and Gandalf had said that Oin was on his way to sit with him for a while. 

Gandalf proceeded to follow Thorin out of the room and spoke with him in the hallway. “He’s a fighter, Thorin. He is going to be fine. You mustn’t let your worry consume you so. Bilbo is strong.”   
Thorin felt his eyes water. “I cannot lose him, Gandalf.” Gandalf knelt down and met Thorin’s stare. “Bilbo is not going anywhere. He’s going to be around long enough to redecorate your chambers five times over until he is pleased with it and you want stone walls again.” Gandalf chuckled. 

“Do not fear for Bilbo, Thorin. He has come a long way from the hobbit he once was. He will not leave his king to wallow in grief and despair. He intends to drive you mad with love and friendship. He wants to help you build your home once more so that you both may call it home.” 

Thorin smiled. “I intend to make it our home.” 

Gandalf smiled and stood, walking down the corridor with Thorin at his side, discussing and laughing at the mess Fili and Kili will make along the way to restoring Erebor once again.


End file.
